The invention relates to a warning system for buildings, with evaluation units embodied as freely-programmable control units.
From Published German Patent Disclosure DE 101 05 189 A1, a universally usable monitoring device for retrofitted installation in a warning system is known. This monitoring device has an interface with a building security bus. It is also known from DE 101 05 189 A1 that the monitoring device furnishes a serial interface that makes the connection of autonomous devices possible.